<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daily Dose of Sunshine by ATTHS_TWICE</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328007">Daily Dose of Sunshine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE'>ATTHS_TWICE</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, Asks, Idea Sparking Comments [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The X-Files</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bus, F/M, First Meetings, Flirting, Flowers, Fluff, Happy, Laughter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:48:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATTHS_TWICE/pseuds/ATTHS_TWICE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU, a Flower Shop AU, which is a thing I did not know existed until recently. Mulder, waiting for the bus each morning, watches the red headed woman in the flower shop across the way. He doesn't know her name, but he is infatuated with her. Does she feel the same way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fox Mulder/Dana Scully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts, Asks, Idea Sparking Comments [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daily Dose of Sunshine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/linl0/gifts">linl0</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Today is Lin’s birthday and as she is an “equal opportunity fic lover,” I decided to venture out from my usual writing and write her a fluffy AU. </p><p>Hope you enjoy it, Lin! Hope you all do too. ❤️🌸🌼🌺🌻</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He watched her from across the street, her long red hair in a loose braid laying over her shoulder. The apron she wore today was a periwinkle blue and he knew, without being closer, that it would make her eyes even bluer, which seemed an impossible feat. </p><p>A customer approached her and as she turned toward her with a smile, his heart raced and he had to catch his breath. He could not hear what they were saying, but her laugh… it rang out like a sweet melody, echoing against the buildings. </p><p>He watched her help the customer, once again admiring the care she took in helping someone pick out a bouquet of flowers. She laughed again and nodded, looking his way and his breath caught again. He stood quickly to his feet, his body and mind seemingly unconnected, as he took a step forward before she ushered the customer inside to pay. </p><p><em>Idiot, </em> he thought, shaking his head and sitting down, with a loud sigh. <em> As if she was looking over here. </em>He shook his head again and closed his eyes briefly, the sounds of the city waking up loud in his ears. </p><p>The squeak of brakes caused him to open his eyes. The bus he was waiting for was pulling up and he sighed as he stood up and grabbed his bag. Stepping onto the bus, he sat by the window, hoping to see her one last time before the bus drove away. </p><p>Fate was on his side as a disabled person was in need of assistance to get onto the bus, halting its departure. He kept an eye on both the flower shop and on his fellow passenger, his breath fogging up the window as he breathed out his hope of seeing her. </p><p>The door opened and she and the customer walked out, smiling and chatting about what he did not know. The bouquet of flowers was beautiful, but was nothing compared to her beauty. She laughed again and it was muffled inside of the bus. </p><p>He wiped at the window, wanting a better view of her. The customer walked away, waving goodbye and she did the same, crossing her arms with a smile. Just before she walked back to the work she was doing earlier, she looked his way, staring directly at him and holding his gaze. </p><p>His mouth fell open and he forgot to breathe. She raised an eyebrow at him and turned around, heading back to the numerous containers of flowers she was arranging and preparing for the day. </p><p>He stood up just as the bus began to move and he fell back into his seat, his bag hitting him hard on his leg. Wincing, he craned his neck, no longer able to see her, but trying desperately to do so. </p><p>“Holy shit,” he mumbled, rubbing at his leg. “Ho<em>ly </em>shit.” He shook his head and grinned with a laugh and then inhaled a breath, his face hot with embarrassment. </p><p>He swallowed, thinking of her face and dissecting every movement it had made. Was she angry? Telling him with that eyebrow lift that she knew he was watching her and to stop? Was she encouraging him to do more than stare? Letting him know she would welcome… something? </p><p>He debated about it for the rest of the day, going from one decision to the other. He would let it be, not wanting to make a fool of himself as he undoubtedly would. No, he would walk into that flower shop and ask her out to the coffee shop a few doors down. Or out to dinner. </p><p>Or to marry him. </p><p><em>No, </em> he thought almost angrily as he rode the bus home. <em> Better to do nothing. She’ll think I’m some kind of creep. Hell, maybe she already does. </em></p><p>He shook his head as the bus slowed down at his stop. He helped an elderly woman, holding her bag of groceries and offering his hand as she stepped down. She smiled as he handed them back to her and she patted his hand. </p><p>“Thank you, young man. The world needs more men like you,” she said kindly and he shook his head, looking down at the ground. </p><p>“You’re welcome. Thank you,” he said, looking back up at her and then past her as he saw the lights to the flower shop were still on, something he had never seen at this hour. </p><p>The woman walked away saying thank you again, but he did not respond. He was staring at the shop, debating on whether to cross the street and investigate or to head home. The flowers that normally sat outside in the mornings, were not there and the sidewalk was empty and wet. </p><p><em>What if she’s hurt? </em>he thought, taking a step forward, and pressing the crosswalk button. That probably was not the case, but if it was, he would never forgive himself. </p><p>The walk signal lit up and with every step, his heart pounded harder against his chest. He had only been in the shop once and it had been enough to fall head over heels for her, even though they had not even spoken. </p><p>She was beautiful, which was obvious to anyone who saw her, but it was so much more than that. She was kind, her smile was like a balm, and her laugh… Christ… </p><p>She was rather short, needing to stand on something to reach things as she arranged the flowers and helped customers. He had found it to be adorable as he had watched her, even though he knew she most likely hated her short stature. </p><p>What had pushed him over the edge, however, was her eyes. They were the bluest eyes he had ever seen and for the brief moment they had held his own, he felt as though they were having a conversation. Something no one heard, but he had felt to his soul. Lifetimes of conversations seemed to take place and it had both intrigued and terrified him. </p><p>Another customer had gotten her attention and she had looked at them, the connection between her and him breaking. After he was able to breathe, he had quickly and quietly walked out of the shop and had never gone back. Instead, for the past two months, he had watched her from the safety of the bus stop across the street. </p><p>He shook his head as he stood in front of the shop now, the beautiful green lettering on the door bearing its name: <em> Little Bit of Sunshine. </em>He exhaled as he shook his head again. How aptly it was named. She was the sunshine to his morning and yet he did not even know her name. </p><p>Hand on the silver handle, he took a breath and pulled the door open. A bell jingled a cheery greeting and the scent of the flowers filled his nose. Inhaling deeply, he smiled as he looked around. She was nowhere to be seen, so he stepped in further. </p><p>“Be right out,” she called and he paused by the register, his heart pounding and his mouth dry. He tugged at the bag across his body, and smoothed his hair. </p><p>“I’m actually closed now, but I…” she said, walking through the light purple curtains to his right and stopping as she saw him. “Oh… it’s you.” She clasped her hands together and then let them go, pushing her braid back and some stray strands behind her ears. </p><p>“Umm… your light was on and I… I’d never seen your light on this late. I just… I wanted to see that you were okay.” </p><p>“Oh. I see,” she said, her brow furrowing. “Well… I’m okay.” She smiled and he nodded, grabbing onto the strap across his chest. </p><p>“Well… I’ll uh… I’ll let you close up then. Glad to see you’re okay.” He knocked his knuckles on the counter and stepped back, smiling with a nod, and taking another step. </p><p>“Really? You’re leaving?” she asked, crossing her arms and raising that one eyebrow again. </p><p>“You said you were closing…” </p><p>“You said I never have my light on this late.” He paused and stared at her, trying to decipher her words.</p><p>“I… I did say that, yes,” he stumbled over the words, still trying to work out what she meant. </p><p>“And you know this because…?” she asked with a small smile. </p><p>“Because… I…”</p><p>“Mmm-hmm?” she nodded, her smile growing. </p><p>“This is my stop. I… uh… don’t live far from here and I…” </p><p>“Is <em> Jack’s </em> open? What about <em> Thoughtful Treasures?” </em></p><p>“I… I don’t know.” </p><p>“Well, isn’t this your stop? Wouldn’t you notice if their lights were on?” She tilted her head slightly to the side, her eyes shining. </p><p>“Umm,” he said, his heart racing and his palms sweaty. “I uh…” </p><p>“You hadn’t noticed,” she stated, not a question, as she stepped toward him. “You just noticed that mine was still on.” He nodded dumbly, swallowing hard. </p><p>“Perhaps those places are not too interesting to you. You’re not a guy who’s looking for a porcelain curio to place on a shelf or craving a meal that may leave you feeling bloated and sluggish,” she said with a shrug and a smile. </p><p>Reaching behind the counter, she picked up her purse, took off her apron and hung it on a yellow daisy hook. She smoothed down the black t-shirt she wore, and tucked her hair behind her ears again as she placed her purse across her body; their bags mirroring each other. </p><p>“Perhaps you’re more of a guy who notices flower shops because it’s directly in your eyesight as you wait for the bus in the morning.” She stared at him and he nodded again, once more feeling his heart pounding erratically. This was it, she was going to call him out, tell him to stop. </p><p>Or alert a police officer. </p><p>“Hmm… I see,” she said, stepping closer and turning out the lights of the shop, plunging them into near darkness, the only light coming in from the street outside. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I… uh… I shouldn’t have…” he spluttered and she stared at him. </p><p>“Waited so long to cross the street? I agree.” She gestured with her chin for him to move back and head to the door. </p><p>“No, that’s not what I meant,” he said, stepping back and shaking his head, his eyes on her as he accidentally bumped into a table and she reached out to steady the shaking vase. </p><p>“Careful. Don’t want you getting spooked again. It might take another two months for you to venture over here,” she murmured and his mouth dropped open. </p><p>He stared into her eyes and again, he felt conversations that were not being spoken out loud. She had to have felt it too because she nodded, looking down as she pushed her hair behind her ears again. He swallowed and stepped back, his back hitting the door. </p><p>Pushing it open, he stepped outside and took a few steps as he took a deep breath. The city smelled horrible compared to the sweet fragrance he had been breathing in just seconds before. </p><p>Turning around, he watched her lock the door and step back, her eyes finding his. He opened his mouth to apologize and tell her he would stop staring at her. Find a different bus stop if that was what it took. </p><p>“So…” she said, before he was able to formulate the words he was not sure how to say. “If you’ve only noticed the lights in <em> my </em>shop, you probably didn’t notice the ones that are on 24/7 in the coffee shop two doors down?” </p><p>“No, I know those are always on,” he answered, feeling brave. “I notice them every time yours <em> aren’t </em>on, wishing I’d had the nerve to ask you to meet me there when I come home from work.” He licked his dry lips as she smiled, a dimple showing in her cheek. </p><p>“So, it worked then. Leaving my lights on this late, I mean.” She raised that eyebrow again and his heart raced, falling in love with her even further. </p><p>“I guess it did,” he agreed with a grin. </p><p>“Indeed,” she said, smirking and looking towards the coffee shop. Looking back at him, he nodded and gestured for her to go first. She nodded and took a couple of steps. </p><p>“Oh,” she said, turning to him and halting in her steps. “My name is Dana, by the way. Dana Scully.” She stuck out her hand and he held it, memorizing the softness of it as he shook it. </p><p>“Mulder. Fox Mulder.” She grinned and squeezed his hand.</p><p>“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Fox.” </p><p>“And you, Dana.” </p><p>He dropped her hand and they stared at one another, both of them grinning. She laughed and shook her head, continuing to walk towards the coffee shop. </p><p>He nodded with happiness as he followed beside her, the previous little bit of sunshine in his life growing large enough to light up the darkening evening sky. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>